The invention relates to component connecting means, especially flange connecting means for connecting a securing flange of a propeller shaft to the counter-flange of a motor vehicle. The component connecting means have tensioning elements arranged so as to be inserted into each other in bores located in the two flanges. The bores are distributed on the flanges and correspondingly align with each other. The tensioning elements furthermore are axially supported on contact faces of the flanges.
With such component connecting means as known in DE-AS 22 01 186, the tensioning elements are designed as hollow rivets whose engaging shanks are made to rest firmly against each other by being expanded. A specific axial compression cannot be achieved in this way.
FR-PS 70 34381 (publication No. 2 109 088) describes component connecting means where the tensioning element is a slotted tensioning sleeve with a tensioning pin inserted into it. The tensioning sleeve comprises a collar resting against one of the components. The tensioning sleeve end projecting from the bores of the components is made to rest against the bore edge of the second component by being expanded when inserting the tensioning pin and is held as a result of its conical design. However, again it is not possible to achieve a specific axial compression of the components.